This disclosure relates generally to an image processing technique, and more particularly to a method and a system for reducing grid line artifacts in an X-ray image.
In conventional X-ray imaging systems, an X-ray radiated from an X-ray source penetrates an object to be imaged and primary beams of the X-ray reach a digital image detector to form a projected image in digital radiography imaging. However, scattered beams, which are produced when the primary beams pass through the object, may reduce the image contrast and degrade the image quality. In order to remove the undesired scattered beams, an anti-scatter grid array disposed between the X-ray source and the image detector is commonly used. A conventional anti-scatter grid array is typically composed of alternating strips, which are made of an X-ray transmitting material, such as aluminum or carbon, and an X-ray absorbing material, such as lead. The anti-scatter grid array preferentially transmits the primary beams and absorbs the scattered beams. However, due to the grid pattern of the X-ray absorbing material, the anti-scatter grid array casts shadows on the image detector and thus forms visible artifacts, known as grid line artifacts, in the X-ray image.
Therefore, it would be desirable to remove or reduce the grid line artifacts from the X-ray image so as to improve the image quality.